the Youngest Berry
by gleeclubcaptains
Summary: Finn Hudson develops feelings for Rachel Berry, his best friend's little sister.


**Hope you guys enjoy this one shot;)**

 **and follow me on instagram: gleeclubcaptains !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Finn was sitting in his best friends room, while they both played video games. Finn was losing, but that's only because Puck cheats like one hundred percent of the time. They were fifteen, and freshman in high school. It was around six at night when Rachel, Puck's little sister came in. She was in middle school, and tended to annoy him, and Puck whenever he was over.

"Dinner is ready, Noah." she said, talking to Puck, but looking at Finn. She did that a lot. A lot of girl look at him though. He had the majority of girls in his grade hitting on him daily. Even some people in Rachel's grade hit on him. They were on the same campus last year when he was an eighth grader, and she was a sixth grader. Rachel was different though, She tended to use big words, and talk about herself instead of complimenting him. Not that he cared. She was just a little seventh grader to him. Especially since Rachel was petite in all areas, but she was only thirteen. Not that he checks her out, that would be weird.

"We'll come down when we want, Princess." Puck replied. He watched as she rolled her big brown eyes at the name. Rachel tends to get what she wants from her parents, or at least it seemed that way when Finn was over. This caused Puck to call her Princess, for, well as long as Finn could remember.

"Don't act tough in front of Finn, Noah. As if you ever ignore what I tell you to do." Rachel replied back smirking slightly at the mohawked boy.

"We'll be down in a second, Princess." After hearing that Rachel smiled, looking accomplished, and stepped out of Puck's room. Finn kind of liked that she was bossy towards Puck, even though he intimidated the majority of people. Being that independent at thirteen had always impressed Finn. Not that being impressed with her independence meant anything.

—

He was sixteen when he realized it. When she went from being, an annoying little sister, to a pretty girl. They were spending the summer, at Puck's lake house. He doesn't mean to be a total guy when he says this, but his penis definitely realized she was pretty before his mind even wrapped around the thought. She was wearing this bathing suit, and her legs just went on. The flat chested girl he was used to, had been replaced, by a fuller chest. The thing that changed the most however, the young faced girl had become an older beautiful looking one. That didn't change the fact however, that she was Puck's little sister.

He started putting sunscreen on his back, since he tended to burn easily. He was struggling to reach everything, and his head turned when he heard laughter next to him. He smiled after hearing her contagious laugh before asking, "What's so funny?"

"It's just funny watching you put sunscreen on your back so incompetently."

He had no clue what that word meant, and just glared at the fourteen year old, who had a much more developed vocabulary then him.

"I can help you put it on if you want, Finn." She said chuckling, before taking one of her lips between her teeth. His breath hitched for a second when he realized he hadn't paid any attention to her lips. They were red, full, and maybe kissable. He shook his head clearing his mind from thoughts of his best friend's sister.

"Okay I guess I won't put it on you, no problem." She said turning away.

"No, no I wasn't shaking my head at you, um if you could put my sunscreen on that would be great." He rambled nervously. He looked back at her watching he chuckle lightly again, before reaching her hand out, expecting the sunscreen. He placed the sunscreen in her hand. He heard her open the sunscreen, squirting it on her hands before placing her hand on his back. Her cool hands against his back, led him to sigh contently. He ravished in her hands roaming his back. She continued rubbing his back, and out of all the girls he's kissed this seemed like the most intimate act he's ever done. She finished rubbing the sunscreen. He stood up and watched as her eyes traveled down, and her cheeks pinked. His eyes followed hers, and he realized why she was blushing. Clearly his mind wasn't the only thing that found her rubbing his back, extremely intimate. He blushed nervously as his hands traveled down to the erection clearly showing through his bathing suit.

"I'm so sorry, it not what you thin—"

"Its okay Finn, boys your age have hormones that can be triggered by the simplest touch. Even a girl like me." He frowned confused at what she meant by saying a girl like her. He would've ask,ed but he didn't want to continue the conversation about his penis with a fourteen year old.

"Um come on Rach, Puck's already in the water, lets go."

—

He was a sophomore when he walked through the Berry's door, and found Rachel struggling to reach cookies on the top shelf.

"Need some help?" He said lightly touching her back.

She turned around and smiled softly, "Could you reach the cookie batter on the top shelf." He grabbed the cookie batter easily.

He handed it over looking at her curiously, "What are you making cookies for?"

"I supposedly sabotaged the glee club because they didn't give me a solo, and I don't want the other kids hating me so I'm making cookies." She said sighing softly.

"Well in your defense, you definitely deserved the solo."

"Thanks Finn, the teacher is kind of all about fairness, even though I work the hardest, but whatever."

Finn smiled at her, "Well in the assembly we all had to watch, I thought you were the best one on stage."

Rachel blushed, and thanked him again.

"You know you have a good voice too. I heard you in the shower once, and you were really good. I mean I wasn't listening in a creepy way, I just walked by the bathroom, and I guess you had decided to shower after a sleepover with Noah and—"

"Calm down Rachel, I don't really sing in front of people, but when I do have an audience I'm glad they're enjoying it."

She looked looked up, and met his eyes. He stopped this chuckling, and stared back. She could feel it getting awkward, so she quickly grabbed an egg cracking it on his head.

"You did not just do that!"

"Whoops," she chuckled.

"You better run, Berry." He said chasing her around the kitchen as their laughter filled the air.

—

Finn was seventeen when he lost his virginity. It was to Santana Lopez. He had just broken up with his girlfriend Quinn, and well Santana comforted him. Did he regret it? Yes. It's not because Santana wasn't hot, because she's smoking. Its not because he was expecting more, he had dated Quinn for months, and never felt a spark so why would he expect one from Santana. The reason he regretted it was because after they had sex, and were awkwardly lying in bed. She muttered four words no one wants to here after their first time.

Puck laughed so hard he spit out his water. "She actually said 'I think I'm gay' after you guys boned. How bad were you?"

"Shut up Puck, you think i want to hear that right now?" Finn said sighing with his hands in his hair.

"I'm just saying out of all the girls I've done it with, none of them have come out of bed with a different sexuality."

"Her sexuality didn't change moron. She said she'd always kind of known, but now she realized it wasn't worth hiding."

"Well all the girls I've done have — "

"All the girls huh? Does this include Quinn last month?" Finn said glaring at his friend.

"Dude you said you forgave me." Puck said looking down.

"Well I forgave you, but I expected some ass kissing, not making me feel worse about my abilities in the sack."

"You're right, sorry man." Puck said lifting a fist up to Finn. Finn pounded Puck's fist before grabbing his bag.

"I think I'm going home. My mom texted me earlier saying dinner was ready, so later dude." He walked out the door only to be stopped by a body.

"Oh sorry Rachel." He said reaching for her hand to steady her.

"It's fine. What was Puck doing? I need a ride to my piano lesson." She said looking up at him.

"He's just playing video games, I can drive you its the same place Kurt practices right?" He said sending a half smile to her.

"Yeah it's the one on Wood Ave, and thanks so much it means a lot" She said smiling back.

"No problem Rach, now come one lets go my truck is parked up front." He walked to his car following her down the stairs. His eyes traveled down to her ass. She was wearing one of her short, short skirts. Things had changed since Rachel saw her effect on him that lake side day. It wasn't a bad change there just always seemed to be a tension filling the air. He opened his car door for her, and jogged around to the drivers side getting into the car. It was quiet as a song filled the air, before she broke the silence.

"So you and Santana, huh?" She said turning towards him.

"Wait, what did you hear?" He turned to her while his hands stayed on the wheel.

"Well in my brothers crude language, that you guys boned." She said scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Oh well yeah, I slept with Santana."

"Do you think its bad that you've already done so much, and I haven't even kissed a guy?" Finn turned to her, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but Rachel was sorta like a sister to him, right? He shouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Well I'm seventeen, you're only fifteen so it's different."

"Had you kissed a girl when you were fifteen?" She looked up at him seeing him nod his head yes. He pulled into the drive way of her piano lesson.

"Look Rach, just because I had kissed a girl when I was fifteen doesn't mean you're expected to." He said patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"But I want to kiss someone. Its just all the boys in my grade look at me as some big nosed, annoying, jewish girl." It looked like she was gonna cry, and he hated seeing people cry.

"Well what about older kids, you're in high school it's not like there's a rule saying you can only kiss freshman." He winced when she started laughing.

"You think an upper class man could think I'm pretty? They all think I'm a toddler." She said between laughs.

"Well I think you're pretty." She stopped laughing and turned to him.

"You're just saying that because I'm Noah's little sister." She said as her slight blush faded away.

"You think you being my best friends little sister gave me a hard on last summer?" He said looking down on her. "How badly do you want a first kiss?"

"Well really badly, I guess." After hearing her words he leaned forward slowly cupping her cheek as he combined their lips. She tentatively kissed him back, as her hands cupped the back of his neck. It was like an out of body experience. Nothing had ever made him feel this good. He slowly let his tongue run along her lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, and as their tongues came together he let out a small groan. He felt all the blood in his body travel north, so he slowly pulled away. It was silent for a minute as they caught their breath.

"There you go, now you've had a real first kiss."

"It was perfect, you're a good friend." She said as she climbed out of the car. He couldn't really understand why his heart sank at the word friend, but he knew one thing for sure. He no longer looked at Rachel Berry as a little sister.

—

It had been two months since they kissed. He hadn't stopped thinking about her lips, her hands, her face, her everything. He was at Puck's house as they sat in his basement, playing video games for hours which is how they'd spent most of the summer. Puck had just left the room to use the bathroom, when she came in.

"Noah do you know where my yellow sundress is? I have a date, and I need it." She said before finally looking up surprised to see Finn, instead of her brother as she expected. "Oh hi Finn, I didn't know you were here."

"You have a date huh?" He said putting down the controller in his hand.

"Yes it's with my fellow lead of the glee club."

"St. James huh? So I guess you finally found yourself an actual freshman." He said standing up.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She said looking slightly offended.

"Nothing, nothing never mind, just have fun." He said as he leaned forward to hug her. He inhaled her scent, before sighing. He was whipped by his best friends sister, and she didn't even like him. She hugged him back before pulling away.

"Noah probably doesn't know where my dress is anyways, Im going to go ask my mom." She said walking back up the stairs of the basement. He breathed deeply, running his hands through his hair. Was he a bad kisser, or something? How could she be so over their moment? It's not like he liked Rachel, but that doesn't mean he wants her on a date with someone else. Especially kissing that someone else, because after their thirty seconds of kissing Finn had come to the conclusion that he didn't want her lips on anyone else's. And now that she was actually dating it put a lot into perspective. Did he have like real feelings for Puck's sister? Or was it just his loneliness after Quinn? Or was it the fact that she was beautiful, smart, funny, dorky, cute, and special? He was gonna go with the obvious. He was just lonely, and Rachel was just a friend. At least that's what got him to sleep at night when his mind repeated the questions.

—

It was the last week of summer, when Puck left in the middle of them hanging out. His mom was out of town, and he had planned on staying the night. He sat alone on the Berry couch, scrolling through channels on the TV. He heard several loud knocks on the door. He walked over to the door, and was met with a wet, and frantic Rachel Berry.

"Noah Puckerman Berry! There better be a reason you didn't answer your—"

"Woah, calm down Rachel."

She looked up at his voice, and peered up at him surprised. "Oh sorry Finn, I thought you were Noah." She said trudging into the room, leaving water as she walked in.

"Why did you walk home in the rain?" Finn asked following Rachel upstairs.

"Why are you following me? And where is Noah? I called him a hundred times."

"He left to go to some cheerios' house. He left me here alone, you're kinda my only company."

"Well your only company is about to get changed into dry clothes, so if you don't mind could you stop following me?" She said closing her door. He walked back downstairs, and fell back on the couch, wondering why she was so mad. Did he do something?

Twenty minutes later she came down in pajamas looking warm. He handed her the coffee he had made while she was upstairs changing.

"Are you okay?"

She took the cup from him smiling softly, "I'm fine, thank you for the coffee Finn, that's very chivalrous of you. I didn't mean to take my negative attitude out on you. Jessie just forgot to pick me up for our date, so I had to walk home. So I'm obviously not in the happiest of my moods."

"Nah, it's cool, I'd be pissed if someone forgot to pick me up too."

"Thanks Finn," she said sitting down on the couch. "What were you watching?"

Finn sat down shortly after her, "Oh, I hadn't chosen anything yet."

"Have you ever seen Funny Girl?" She asked clapping her hands enthusiastically when he shook his head no. "Well than you are in for a treat, Finn Hudson." She put the DVD in he slot, and rested her head on his shoulder. She pressed play, and began guiding him through each scene. He tried to follow along, but often was caught staring at her lips instead of the movie. She eventually fell asleep in his arms, and he carried her up to bed. He kissed her forehead before whispering.

"I would never forget you."

—

It was Finn's first day of Senior year when he saw her get slushied. It was Finn's first day of senior year, when he broke two fingers from the collision his hand had with Karofsky's face. He followed Rachel into the bathroom, and he found her washing off her face.

"You shouldn't of punched him. I can fight my own battles."

"I know you can, you're the smartest girl I know. But he needed to be taught a lesson, and your brilliance doesn't change the fact that he would've done it again if I didn't hit him." Finn said looking down to her.

"Just don't hit people on my behalf again. I'm an independent woman."

"I won't hit anyone else on behalf of you, because I know you can take care of yourself. I know you're older now, and I should stop seeing you as Puck's sister." he said chuckling.

"You should've stopped seeing me as Noah's little sister after we kissed in your car."

Finn cleared his throat at her comment before asking, "So how's Jessie?"

"We broke up. He said it was a summer fling. He didn't want me to bring down his reputation." She said sniffling softly.

"He's an idiot. You're like the most awesome girl I've ever met." She blushed, before hugging him softly.

"Thanks Finn." She said softly before leaving the bathroom.

—

Rachel, Kurt, Puck, and Finn were heading down to the lake house for the weekend. Puck and Rachel's parents were going out of town, and said they could go down to the lake house. Their parents also let both Puck and Rachel bring a friend. Finn was super excited, especially because he didn't expect his mom to say yes to him going to a house with no parents. Not that he was complaining.

Finn and Rachel were in the front seats, since it was Finn's turn to drive, and Rachel got car sick in the back. He had one hand on her thigh, and she was holding his arm. Ever since her and Jessie broke up, Finn and Rachel had gotten a lot touchier. He also found himself staring at her, and more often then not, she was staring back. He doesn't really know where they stand, but he thinks he really like her. And its not because he's lonely, or she was a good kisser, or just because she's beautiful. He likes her because she's smart, and her big words confuse him, he likes her because she doesn't care about what other people think, he likes her because she's Rachel Berry. He's finally allowed himself to admit this when he realizes that, she's your best friend's sister, isn't even convincing him out of wanting her anymore. He's pulled out of his thoughts by Pucks voice flowing into his ears.

"So I invited Santana, Quinn, and Brittney and they invited all of the cheerios."

Finn pulled his hand away from Rachel's thigh missing the skin on skin contact immediately. "Are you sure throwing a party, when your parents trusted you is a good idea?" Finn says turning back to puck.

"Relax dude, we're 18 we can do whatever we want." Finn rolled his eyes at the phrase Puck had said repeatedly, while trying to get Finn to do something over the past few months.

"Okay fine, but if this comes back to my mom I'm blaming you." Finn said pointing back to Puck.

"Eyes on the road, unlike you all I have a future to live for." Kurt said flipping through a magazine. Finn glared at kurt, before turning back to the wheel. Finn pulled into the house, stepping out of the car and into the house.

—

Everyone was gathered around the living room floor. There was a bottle in the middle, and Santana had just spun landing on Puck. They started kissing, and soon enough had to be torn away from each other so the game could continue.

He watched as Kurt span next landing on Quinn. Kurt's face morphed into disgust as both of them leaned forward pecking each others' lips. Finn laughed before watching Rachel grab the bottel spinning it. He mentally cursed as it slowly landed on Sam. He watched Sam's face turn into horror before the blonde boy screeched.

"Hell no am I kissing Puck's little geek sister." He said picking up his beer sipping it. Finn watched as Rachel looked down before standing up, and heading over to the laundry room. Finn following close behind her.

"Hey." he said opening the door to find her sitting on the dryer.

"Hi." she said looking up at him, as tears stained her cheeks. He moved over wiping them from her eyes. She smiled slightly before saying, "I thought I told you to stop trying to protect me."

He laughed and continued wiping her tears, "I'm not protecting you, I'm doing what every good friend does, I'm making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, I just don't get why he didn't want to just kiss me, I mean its just a game."

"He's an idiot." He said sending her a half smile.

"It's because I'm Puck's little sister. No one wants to kiss their friends little sister, or the school punk's little sister."

Finn leaned in slowly pecking her lips.

"That's not true, because I want to kiss Puck's little sister." Finn said shrugging slightly, sending her a half smile.

"You can't just kiss me every time I'm desperately seeking a kiss."

"Well I don't know, I like to make you feel better."

"I appreciate the concern, but i don't want the pity kisses." She said getting up.

He stopped her, and looked into her eyes "Well are you desperately seeking a kiss right now?" He asked looking at her, resting his hands on the dryer on each side of her legs.

"Well no, I mean you just kissed me so no I'm not, but what does that have to do —"

She was cut off by Finn's lips attaching to hers. He moved a hand up to her cheek, while she played with his hair. He ran his tongue along her lip, as she opened her mouth, and let their tongues run against each other. Finn groaned as he moved between her legs. He reluctantly pulled away.

"I don't pity you, I like you."

"Bu— but you're a senior, and I'm a sophomore I mean you've dated Quinn Fabray, you could have anyone."

"Oh my god Rachel, why do you always do that? Why do you tear yourself down? Don't you see how perfect you are. You're funny, smart, talented, and so much more. But you know what I used to like the most about you? Your confidence."

"Look I don't like acting insecure it's just, you scare me. You've been that hot guy who was best friends with my brother for as long as I remember. I have had a crush on you forever, and to think you might like me back, well it scares me."

"Don't be scared of me, be scared of Puck's face when he sees me doing this."

He said smiling while taking her lips against his.

—

He didn't really know what they were. They hung out all the time, and Finn found himself sneaking into Rachel's room every time he was at the Berry's house. He kissed her whenever he had the chance. And kissing Rachel Berry was his new favorite thing. They hid from Puck, and her parents. And well, everybody. He didn't know whether she was his girlfriend. He was pulled out of this thoughts when he heard her voice.

"What did you get for number fourteen?" She said looking up at him from where she was lying on his bed.

"I haven't gotten there yet." He said leaning back in his desk chair. He watched as her eyebrows lifted curiously. He knows she's already done, because she always saves her questions for the end.

"How's that possible we've been working for an hour? Is something on your mind?"

"Not really, I'm just sorta wondering what we, well — what we are?" He said fidgeting nervously.

Rachel laughed before saying, "You're my boyfriend Finn, don't be ridiculous."

"Wait, I am?"

"Yes your are, I don't kiss every guy I'm just friends with."

"Well I knew I was more than a friend, but —"

"Well now you know, that I Rachel Berry am your girlfriend. Got it?" She said chuckling.

"Got it." He said as his face broke out into a smile.

"Okay now that, thats cleared up, come here." She said patting the spot on the bed next to her. He climbed on top of her connecting their lips. Today was the best day ever, not only was she his girlfriend, but she also let him feel her boobs.

Finn Hudson _had it all_.

—

"I don't get why you just don't join?"

"Rach, you do realize if I join Puck will realize we're dating."

"Santana, Quinn, and Brittney joined last week. Just tell him you're joining to get into one of their pants."

"But your pants are the only ones I wanna be in." He said smirking as he pecked her lips.

"Shut up Finn," She said playfully slapping his chest.

"If you want me to join that badly I will."

"You'd really join for me?"

"Nope, I'm joining to get into Brittney's pants, she's the only one I haven't made out with." He chuckled lightly, before looking down at her pout. "Sorry Rach, too far?"

"Yes, too far. You're lucky I love you." He looked up from the TV screen, that he hadn't really been focusing on, and was met by her horrified expression.

He spoke softly while asking, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Rach,"

"What?"

"I love you too."

—

His lips pushed roughly against hers, as they rolled around in her bed. Both of their hands wondering every where. Finn pulled away smiling down at the half naked girl below him.

"You're so beautiful, Rach."

She smiled up at him, as her whole body blushed under his gaze. She pecked his lips once more, before dragging his hand down her body. His hands ran over her nipples, and made there way down to her abdomen before she spoke, "Touch me, Finn." He looked at her shocked. He slowly guided his hand under her skirt, and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Slowly he dipped a finger inside her underwear. He watched as she moaned under him. He slowly placed a finger at her entrance, and then pushed it in softly. He looked at her closed eyes, and parted lips. He had never seen anything so perfect. He leaned forward silencing her moans, as his finger picked up speed. He moved his lips down to her body, sucking lightly. He rolled his tongue over her nipple, as he added another finger. They continued in this position for a while, before Rachel's face scrunched together.

She whimpered softly, "Finn, I'm so close."

He moved the tip of his thumb, and pressed it against her clit, watching as her face relaxed. He could feels her walls tighten around him, before she relaxed under him.

"Wow that was—" She began before the door opened.

"Hey do you know where my keys are, I'm heading over to Santana's — What the hell is going on!" Puck exclaimed once he looked up to find a shirtless Rachel, and an equally shirtless Finn, who's hand was still underneath Rachel's skirt.

"Oh my god its not what it looks—"

"You're hand is still in her pants dude."

Finn looked down at his hands in Rachel's skirt, and quickly pulled it away. Rachel let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact, and that seemed to send Puck over the edge.

"You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am, she's not just a random girl, I love her." The second the words left Finn's mouth, Puck's fist collided with his jaw.

"Noah!" Rachel screeched grabbing her brother.

He released Finn, and pointed towards Rachel. "And you. You're my sister, how could you go for my best friend?"

"Noa—"

"Just stop Rachel. How would you feel if I started dating — I don't Kurt." Finn snickered lightly, but quickly shut up when Puck turned his glare back to him. "You guys are my family. Why would you lie to me?"

"We didn't know how you'd react."

"We're brother Finn, I would've been okay with you and my sister. Although I'll never be okay with what i just walked in on, I'd be okay with her being your girlfriend."

"We're sorry Noah, we didn't want to hurt you." Rachel pleaded as a tear fell. Finn wrapped an arm around her slowly, and sent her a reassuring look.

"It's okay, just no more of this." Puck said as he tossed Rachel's bra.

"If it makes you happier it was the first time she let me—"

"Shut up, and never discuss your sex lives again with me, I may be cool with it, but I am definitely not that cool."

Puck left the room, and Rachel smiled at Finn, and looked down at the bulge in his shorts. She cupped him lightly through his shorts. "Need some help?" He barely got a nod out before her hand slipped under his boxers, and all thoughts left his mind.

—

She lost her virginity on a wednesday over spring break. They were back at the lake house, which Finn snuck her away to after regionals. When they were later asked about where they were he simply said his tires ran our of air, and they were stuck for hours. Parts of the lie being true. His tires did not run out of hair, but his lungs did as he pulled her clothing off piece by piece. And they were definitely stuck, to each other, for hours.

He kissed away that tears that appeared, when he first entered her. He kissed away her moans, as they climaxed together. Nothing but sighs, and heavy breathing could be heard, as their naked limbs tangled together for hours.

—

"You really think we should break up?" She said turning towards him in her toyota.

"I can't handle long distance, it never works."

"I'll graduate in two years, and then I'll be in New York with you."

"Two years is a long time, Rachel. I can't survive NYU if I'm constantly missing you."

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

"It's for the best."

"I don't really see how thats possible, Finn."

"If we're meant to be together. We're gonna be together."

She grabbed his hand, nodding before speaking, "So this isn't good bye. It's see you later."

He got out of the car, and walked to the trunk to get his luggage. "See you soon, Rach."

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too." He said as he walked back to her car window kissing her cheek, and giving her hand a final squeeze.

—

It was three years before they got back together. Since Rachel, wanted to spend her first year as a freshman focused on school, just like he had. So they had a friends with benefits arrangement for her freshman year, since they couldn't really stay away from one another. Then finally the day after she finished her last final, she declared that he was her boyfriend, just like she had years before.

—

They moved in together her senior year. He had just gotten a job as a teacher at a local middle school, while she was NYADA's star student.

—

He proposed to her after her opening night of Wicked. She had said she could never be happier, then where she was in her life. He dropped down to his knee, and simply smiled.

"I bet marrying me would make you happier." She tackled him to the ground, and it was safe to say he won that bet.

—

They had their first child when she was 27, and he was 29. They had been married for three years. They brought Christopher Hudson home from the hospital, and tucked him into the nursery they had made months too early.

—

Finn held his daughter in his hands as he hummed softly, trying to get her to sleep. He watched as her eyes slowly shut, and he kissed the light brown hair on her head.

"There you go baby girl." Finn said as he rested his daughter in her crib. He felt arms wrap around him, and he smiled while turning around. "Did you put Michael and Chris to bed." She ran a hand up his arm, while nodding her head yes.

"Now I want you to put me to bed." She said smirking up at him, while gripping his shirt dragging him out of Barbra's nursery. Finn simply groaned in approval as he followed his wife.

Finn Hudson _still_ had it all.

—

 **Hope you liked it! Ah my first real fanfic.. Enjoy ;)**


End file.
